


best boys

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: For once, their theatrics paused, too focused on Kiran to over-exaggerate everything.





	best boys

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of 2019 revolves around my best fire emblem boy(s)

They hurriedly removed the Summoner's clothes, marking every inch of his body. Odin removed his cloak, revealing his flushed face, and Owain took advantage and kissed Kiran's lips. Odin decided to kiss his neck, his shoulders and back, relishing the sweet whines coming from their tactician. For once, their theatrics paused, too focused on Kiran to over-exaggerate everything. The two blonds, similar in appearance, thought it was strange they looked identical. That didn't matter to Kiran, who took a liking to the both of them. He loved both of the eccentric men and needed them.

The Summoner smiled as he felt Odin and Owain rub against him, kissing and biting his skin. He needed more than just touches and moved his ass towards Odin. The mage got the memo, popping open a bottle of lube. Kiran moved his head down on Owain's lap, dropping saliva on his cock. He started to suck and smiled as Owain petted his hair. The myrmidon adored the Summoner, saw him as a symbol of inspiration. He gladly indulged in Kiran's needs, his desires.

Odin started to prep Kiran for later, inserting his lube covered fingers in him and played with his hole. The desperate Kiran grinds on the fingers, trying his best to focus on Owain's cock. His lips barely touched the head as he moved against Odin's digits. Kiran couldn't take the lack of stimulation is his mouth and shoved Owain's entire cock down his throat, gagging at how it barely fit in him. Owain covered his mouth to stop a very loud gasp from escaping. He promised Kiran that he and Odin would stop the theatrics for today. 

The sight distracted Odin, his cock throbbing at the show. He removed his fingers in response and felt guilty hearing Kiran's whines, but it got replaced fast by a moan. When Kiran's mouth was free, Odin turned him around and smacked into him, making Kiran jump in shock. Owain got on his knees to make it easier for Kiran to suck him off, holding onto the Summoner's legs. He's so, so close to finishing in Kiran's mouth. "I need it," Kiran said, mouth right on Owain's head. "I need it all," and he licked Owain's cock, his body jumping and panting each time Odin fucked him. He cried Odin's name, forgetting all about Owain. 

Feeling a bit jealous, Owain brought Kiran's attention back to him by muttering his name. Kiran was more than happy to return his affection. He focused on the tip and left kisses on it before sucking, drooling all over it with help from Odin's thrusting. Owain panted as he felt close to finishing, indicating his end. Kiran took the hint and helped Owain, taking it all inside. 

The angle made it better for Odin, too, who couldn't keep his eyes off Kiran. It was rare to see the tactician like this, expressive with a red face and tears all over. He smirked, quickening his pace. Each thrust made Kiran get a taste of Owain. Odin knew he was done for when he heard Kiran's choked gasps. He dug his nails inside Kiran's legs as he went faster than before. Odin mentally apologized to Owain. Even though they were sharing Kiran, they each wanted him for himself. They wanted to finish inside him, give every last drop to him. 

Owain didn't seem upset, though, with the way he focused on Kiran. With everything happening, he couldn't hold it back anymore, neither could Odin and Kiran. The room filled up with all three of their moans. Kiran loved the feeling of having something in both of his holes, from his two favorite people. Owain hissed, muttered "Close," loudly and dripped inside Kiran's mouth. Some of it dribbled down his chin, which he tried to get with his tongue. Kiran swallowed the rest, sighing in pleasure. He thought it was over, forgetting about Odin until a hot load filled him up. Kiran shut his eyes in bliss and savored in the pleasure. Odin didn't remove himself until he finished, letting go of Kiran's legs. 

The room fell silent for a moment as everyone caught their breath. Kiran felt sore, but it didn't stop him from getting up. He wasn't done and tried to finish himself off. Odin didn't want that to happen, smacking Kiran's hand away. "Allow me," he said. 

"Let me help, too," Owain wasn't going to ignore that happening in front of him. He joined Odin, letting Kiran lay down. Kiran had no objections. They both lowered their heads onto his cock, sucking the sides, licking it. Kiran wore a priceless look on his face. If he were wearing his hood, he would hide under it, concealing his face. Since he doesn't have it, he's using his hand, shyly reacting. The blonds smirked as they tasted Kiran, taking turns swallowing him whole. They knew he was close by the increased panting, watching him squeeze his fists. 

"Owain," Kiran muttered, biting his lips. "O-Odin..." he added as he threw his head back. "I'm close!" the comment didn't stop anyone. While Odin licked and sucked right down the middle, Owain used his hand to stroke Kiran. They wanted to outdo one another, glaring daggers, but smiling every time they looked at Kiran. At this time, it didn't matter. The Summoner finally came with a cry on both their faces, covering Owain and Odin with his load. It stained their perfect faces and blond hair, but they didn't complain. They only smiled and licked the excessive cum dripping away. 

Thank the Gods today was a slow day. Kiran yawned, feeling tired after all that. Owain and Odin wiped their mouths and turned their attention towards Kiran. "Ah... I love you guys," Kiran smiled, cupping both of their cheeks. "We should clean up... Will you bathe with me, please?" 

"Of course," Odin smiled back. 

"Anything for you, great one," Owain added. 

Kiran kissed their cheeks. Owain and Odin decided to stop competing against one another. He loved them both equally, and that was more than true.


End file.
